User talk:Yoda8myhead/Archive
I Need Help! Anyone wishing to contact me regarding general wiki help can do so in this section. # Hello, Is there a section where an Automated Character Sheet that supports PF RPG can be mentionned? - RiTz21 Wiki Policy Questions Plagiarism I was just wanting to know exactly how much info we are allowed to post. For example can I post the entire article covering Lamashtu (except the crunch) or would Paizo prefer we not do that?? - Khellendros 21:23, 8 December 2008 (UTC) : Posting anything verbatim from any copyright source is not only against the wiki's policies, but illegal. Paizo has been very generous with us to allow for the inclusion of their IP, and as such it is the wiki's stance that we should do our best not to plagiarize. Take a look at the articles for Abadar and Zon-Kuthon, both of which are quite extensive, but don't copy anything from the articles directly. To ensure that things aren't plagiarized, write your own article using the Campaign Setting, Gazetteer, Gods & Magic and Pathfinder 5 or whatever sources you want and be sure to cite them as you would an academic paper so that anyone reading the wiki will be directed to the actual source and hopefully even buy some stuff from Paizo. If you have questions about anything more specific, feel free to post them here, in the Wiki Forum or email me at yoda8myhead@pathfinderwiki.com mailto:yoda8myhead@pathfinderwiki.com. I look forward to seeing whatever contributions you feel like making! Welcome. - Yoda8myhead 04:00, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Hi Hey Yoda8myhead. I'm Richard1990. I'm a helper who helps out gaming wikis. I help out by creating new content, expanding current content, attracting more users, helping admins with customizing the appearance of their wiki, and other things related to the wiki. I'm currently focusing on a number of other wikis right now though, so I'm not really able to do large community attraction or create articles for this specific wiki, though I can still help out with coding problems or other problems. Also, welcome to Wikia!--Richardtalk 20:48, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Categories I think the only easy way to do this would be to use a bot, such as one that uses the pwyikipedia framwork. otherwise you'll have to do it manually.--Richardtalk 18:02, 20 March 2009 (UTC) : A bot certainly sounds more appealing than manually editing all the pages. How do I go about installing/creating this and then setting it loose on the wiki? -- Yoda8myhead 18:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Subcategories and the Project Well, I've finally started running a campaign again, which means it's time for me to start contributing once more despite my work load at other projects. Before I throw myself at the task, I wanted to ask how the process of building the category/subcategory structure was faring. -- Heaven's Agent 15:50, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :It's not, really. I went way overboard with it at the time, and then went and undid about 200 edits. I've got a lot of real life stuff taking up most of my mental space at the moment and don't know when I'll really have the time to invest the energy and planning into this project, so I sort of left it on hold for the time being. -- yoda8myhead 16:04, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::Fair enough; I understand completely how it can draw away your free time, and then some. And given my other projects, and looking for work, I don't have time to spearhead the task, either. Still, I'd like to impliment subcategories as I find places to put them. If you don't mind, of course. -- Heaven's Agent 17:09, 16 April 2009 (UTC)